Just a Normal Day
by Mariohn
Summary: Dos room-mates. Una pareja. Dos gatos. Muchos perros. Un almuerzo. Insinuación de cosas que no son. Porque no necesariamente debe ser tu sangre para considerarlo como tal. NaruSasuNaru KakaIru


Se "supone" que era un fanfic por el día del padre, pero no acabó convenciéndome de haberle dado un sentido como ese. Pero ya que xD

**Declaración de Derechos:**

Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto. Hago uso de sus personajes e historia con fines exclusivamente recreativos, no comerciales.

**Advertencia al lector con respecto al fanfic:**

Relación homosexual: Este fanfic contiene yaoi (relación chicoxchico). Hetero-couples. Dramatismo, Huerfanismo(?). OCC. Un poco AU.

**Advertencia al lector con respecto al capítulo:**

Insinuación de relación homosexual. NaruSasu inconciente (?). KakaIru. Dobe/Teme-chan.

.

.

_Quiero escribir un drarry e_e_

.

.

–**No voy a revivir el mismo drama por segunda vez en el año**– Se excusó Sasuke en cuanto entró por la puerta aquel domingo y vio a Naruto echado en el asiento, mirando la tv. El rubio inmediatamente volteó la mirada hacia él.

–**¿Revivir qué? **–preguntó Naruto. Se sintió fuera de sintonía al verlo tan tranquilo y despreocupado del mundo pero no fue impedimento para abrir la boca y responder.

–**Que hoy es el día del padre, Sakura te invitó a su casa** –lanzó las bolsas de compras al asiento más cercano con una habilidad envidiable mientras se sacaba las botas. Los gatos inmediatamente corrieron hacia ellas, atraídos por el olor al atún al agua que Sasuke les daba los fines de semana.

–**¿Ajá, y? **–

–**Y vas a faltar, a hacer que ella venga a fastidiarme a mí porque no le das excusas decentes… **–comenzó, despojándose de la capa y colgándola en el perchero. Naruto le miraba con curiosidad; apretando la almohada, sin siquiera dignarse a sacarse el pijama –o el estúpido gorro– y con los pies sobre _su_ mesa de centro –un detalle que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Tomó nota de darle un golpe a sus rodillas a ver si con eso aprendía– con la TV a un volumen poco aceptable. **–…y vas a andar como un miserable el resto del dia y me harás sentir como un miserable por no sentirme un miserable ni ser un dobe como t..**–

–**¿Te hago sentir miserable? **–le interrumpió. Sasuke terminó de colgar la chaqueta antes de correr por sus suaves pantuflas recién suavizadas sintiendo la textura de la madera en los pies –algo que odiaba–.

–**No me interrumpas. Y terminaremos comiendo el asqueroso ramen que tanto te gusta porque no me quedará de otra que darte en el maldito gusto. Y a todo eso te digo; vete a la mierda uzuratonkashi. Pero solo **–Se acercó con las pantuflas bien puestas pero sintiéndose indudablemente húmedo y pensando que se daría un buen baño antes de cambiarse de ropa. Naruto ni siquiera había cambiado la postura; comenzaba a pensar que si Sakura podía aguantar todo eso sin chistar el azabache pensaría que era una verdadera santa. O Hinata Hyūga. Corrió los gatos antes de tomar las bolsas de compras en una mano y darle un golpe a la extremidad de Naruto más cercana, con la otra mano. Escuchó una queja que deliberadamente omitió, antes de pasar frente a él y dirigirse a la cocina.

–**Nah, no tengo donde salir hoy, teme **–escuchó desde el comedor. Naruto dobló el cuello y le miró así, todo doblado. Sasuke a veces envidiaba su vagues, algo que él no podía aguantar. Alzó una ceja, sacando el atún y otras especias para ponerlas encima de la mesa. –**Me invitó, pero le dije que lo pasaría con Iruka-sensei** –se encogió de hombros. Sasuke volvió a alzar una ceja, porque tal parecía que no tenía intenciones de salir de donde se encontraba.

–**Que tengas suerte**–

–**De hecho, le invité a comer acá **–replicó con alegría. Sasuke comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo, porque le dio la fuerte impresión de que algo negro se le venía encima.

–**¿Qué? **–

–**Probablemente Kakashi también se pase por acá. Y los ninken. Iruka–sensei dice que no les gusta alejarse de ellos en sus días libres**–

A Sasuke iba a explotarle la vena que apareció en su frente.

–**¿QUEEE?**–

* * *

–**Naruto, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? **–

–**Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Nada! **–

Sasuke le dirigió su mejor cara de indignación sin que nadie más le mirara, antes de salir de la cocina con una toalla sobre los hombros y cambiando su expresión a una mucho más afable. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a los Ninken entrar a la casa en fila, pero su expresión se calmó al verlos totalmente secos. Quizás Iruka se había ocupado de eso.

–**¡Sasuke! Disculpa la intromisión**–

–**No, no es problema **–respondió inmediatamente. Recibió el pastel que Iruka le pasó, señalando las bolsas que Kakashi traía mientras se despojaban de sus ropas y las colgaban en los percheros de la puerta. Sasuke, siendo _amable_ le pasó el pastel a Naruto y le indicó que lo dejara en la cocina, presta amenaza de _él sabía que_ si se atrevía a ponerle una mano al pastel. Kakashi se echó a reir de sólo escucharlo.

–**Cualquiera diría que lo dejarás sin sexo si no te hace caso **–

–**¡Kakashi! **–se sintió más azorado de lo que le gustaría. Naruto comenzó con una verborrea que cualquiera que le escuchara, diría que estaba intentando ocultar algo obvio –y Sasuke agradeció que Sakura no estuviese ahí o las cosas se enredarían aún más– y por lo mismo, le dejo la estupidez a Naruto. Sasuke simplemente le indicó a los Ninken que podían echarse en la sala –sin hacer sus cosas, claro– y que tuvieran cuidado con los gatos. Sasuke siempre se sorprendía de lo cotidiano que podía ser una reunión como esa –Con Iruka ayudándole en la cocina, con Naruto, Kakashi, los gatos y los ninken viendo la TV y charlando a un volumen decente– tanto que podía acostumbrarse, si se descuidaba.

No era incomodidad lo que sentía, no. Era la sensación de que cuando Naruto se casara, todo esto quedaría en el pasado. Que Sasuke debería volver a acostumbrarse a una vida sin bullicio con visitas ocasionales, si es que se daban. O misiones ninja clase S, que eran las misiones que la gente sola –o indeseada– como él realizaba.

–**Realmente lo lamento, Sasuke** –escuchó a su costado, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Sasuke dejó el tomate pelado a un lado de los otros, para mirar a Iruka con curiosidad. Siempre le había parecido más de lo que dejaba a entrever. Pero la mayoría de los ninjas tenían esa cualidad. Que Naruto fuera un libro abierto era otro cuento. –**Pero Naruto insistió en que quería mostrarme lo bien que estaba viviendo ahora y no pude negarme**–

–**No es problema, aunque me hubiese gustado que me hubiese dicho de la visita con antelación **–admitió. Sasuke recibió las papas que Iruka le entregó y se predispuso a echarlas al lavadero, para pelarlas.

–**Te iba a enviar una enmienda, pero Naruto dijo que era una sorpresa –**Iruka volvió a sonreír con ensoñación. Sasuke asintió, pero fulminó con la mirada a Naruto. El rubio sabía _cuanto_ _odiaba_ las sorpresas. –**Lo sé. Pero realmente me alegra que se lleven bien otra vez. Le ofrecí mi casa cuando el techo de los departamentos voló, pero él insistió en venir aquí **–Realmente no sabía que decir, más que asentir y pelar verduras. Sabía que a Naruto le habían ofrecido alojamiento de múltiples lugares pero había decidido instalarse acá sin siquiera preguntarle. El porqué, no se lo había dicho. Pero a estas alturas tampoco iba a calentarse la cabeza por algo como eso.

–**Nos hemos acostumbrado el uno al otro, a estas alturas **–respondió. Iruka le sonrió indulgente, palmeándole la espalda.

–**Me alegra, siempre cuesta los primeros meses. Por otro lado, tu desempeño en la academia ha sido fantástico ¿sabes? ¿No te gustaría dedicarte a la docencia?** –El hablar de cosas cotidianas con alguien no se le daba mucho, pero se sorprendió a si mismo el estar respondiendo a la converzación de forma natural sin ser arrogante o mal genio. No eran muchos los ninjas prestos a hablar con él, pero con Iruka parecía ser muy fácil el establecer una conversación. Quizás por eso Naruto lo apreciaba tanto o Kakashi se había enamorado de él. Lo que si, es que le parecía que la plática estaba orientada a ellos como si…

No. No podía imaginar que cada persona que se refería a Naruto y a él se referían a ambos como una pareja conviviente.

Con Iruka como ayuda y sin tener a Naruto revoloteando y fastidiando alrededor, la comida estuvo lista antes de lo presupuestado. Por supuesto que Naruto alabó el ramen casero y estuvo a punto de terminar con todas las porciones –nada que no remediara lanzándole algo por la cabeza –, pero no era nada que le fuese a aguar el día. Incluso el morado del ojo de Naruto –consecuencias de su mal genio– que iba desapareciendo no fue un alusión a ninguna situación que lo empeorara. De hecho, fue un día…

Normal.

Sasuke no recordaba haber tenido un día así antes de que Naruto se mudara y posterior a la muerte de sus padres. Lidiar con otras personas se había hecho mucho más difícil con el paso de los años y, ser un fugitivo no ayudaba. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir lo fácil que era acostumbrarse a ese tipo de vida. Días donde sólo debía preocuparse de la colada, de la comida, de su entrenamiento ninja y de que Naruto no trajera a personas desagradables era una conducta que ya formaba parte de su diario vivir.

Cuando se fue a sentar al sillón con Naruto, los gatos y los ninken durmiendo a pierna suelta sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Iruka se había ofrecido a lavar los platos y, por sorprendente que sonara, se las había arreglado para llevar a Kakashi con él. Bien, eso era extraño, pero parecía normal para ellos el hacer algo tan simple. Como cuando obligaba a Naruto a secar la losa y guardarla donde correspondía, cuando había losa acumulada que el rubio no había lavado.

–**Hey, teme**– Naruto le hizo un lado entre los gatos y uno de los ninken de Kakashi, para que se sentara. Apretados y todo, siguió teniendo ese sentimiento de que sentarte al lado de tu mejor amigo después de comer era _normal_ por extraño que se viera para otras personas. Naruto hizo un bostezo antes de cambiar la tele a un programa musical que según le había dicho ayer, estaba esperando ver –**No quería ir a la piedra del héroe hoy**–

–**¿Si? **–preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto levantó el brazo que chocaba con el suyo y lo puso en el respaldo del sillón. Se sintió ligeramente incómodo por la intimidad que eso significaba, pero no hizo nada con respecto a eso.

–**Si. Ya no quería retroceder más ttebayo** –replicó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo hacer más que darle la razón. En cierta forma, él también quería avanzar con respecto a su vida, aunque fuese a su manera. Aunque fuese sumiéndose a si mismo en la absoluta soledad. –**Y no quise ponerte en medio de Sakura-chan y yo, teme. Sé que eso te molesta**–

–**A cualquiera le molestaría cuando la chica en cuestión comienza a perseguirte para obtener una respuesta tuya del porqué su novio no le responde como quiere** –replicó con ironía. Naruto se rió un poco de eso, provocando que Sasuke le diera un codazo con fuerza. Quejándose y todo, se rió un poco más.

–**¡Tu eres el único en esta aldea que se tomaría todo tan grave tebayoo!** –Y Sasuke no le encontraba lo gracioso a eso. Pero decidió ignorarlo por su bien y por evitar otro escándalo que no haría frente a las visitas, limitándose a ver el estúpido programa de música –y que, aún no se explicaba el cómo las antenas de tv todavía funcionaban. O la electricidad– mientras Kakashi e Iruka se les sumaban al salón.

Normal, tan normal todo.

Para cuando llegó la hora de irse, Naruto estaba en el quinto sueño. Con la cabeza reclinada en el hombro de Sasuke y durmiendo a pierna suelta, algo que al susodicho no le gustó ni en lo más mínimo.

–**Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad **–inquirió Iruka en susurros, mirando a Naruto con una expresión de cariño tal que podría ser considerada paternal. Y ahí Sasuke entendió. Por supuesto que Naruto no necesitaba ir a la piedra del héroe. Porque, aunque no había tenido una madre tenía a Iruka Umino como un reemplazo paterno. Y eso probablemente había marcado mucho en lo que era Naruto hoy.

Al menos él tenía a alguien a quien considerar familia cuando nunca había tenido a nadie.

–**Cuídate, Sasuke. Y piensa en lo que te dije **–le recordó Kakashi. Sasuke asintió, volteando la mirada hacia Naruto quien ni siquiera se había movido ante la caricia de Iruka en su cabello. Suspiró. Era clásico de él perderse del mundo cuando dormía, donde fuera que durmiese. ¿En serio un tipo así de descuidado podía ser Hokage? –**Por cierto **–Kakashi habló desde la puerta, haciendo que Sasuke se enderezara un poco. Naruto gruñó a su costado, cosa que ignoró olímpicamente dado que de todas formas, terminó pegándose a su brazo como si fuese un peluche. El pensar en eso le hizo suspirar con fastidio –**Realmente no entiendo porqué siguen negándolo** –

–**¿Negando que? **–pero Kakashi le sonrió enigmáticamente antes de darle la espalda y salir por la puerta. Decidió ignorarlo también, por su propio bien, quedándose en la misma posición y estirando un brazo para quitarle el control remoto a Naruto y cambiar la Televisión.

Como no encontró nada que le gustara optó por apagarla. En silencio, entre Naruto y dos bien dormidos gatos no supo que hacer más que quedarse en el mismo lugar. Por algún motivo ajeno a él no quería despertar a Naruto. Y no quería moverse de ahí. Y como era su casa, su sillón, no encontró ningún motivo por el que _debiera_ moverse. Había algo de cálido en esto de no estar solo, aunque no durara por mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó dormido con la cabeza contra el sillón, con pensamientos sobre la familia que perdió y que no debía detenerse. Mal que mal, Naruto le había _obligado_ a formar una familia con él en ese corto tiempo.

Y no era algo que pensara desperdiciar, aunque ni él mismo lo sabía.

Cuando Naruto despertó, dos horas después, terminó bostezando y atrayendo al azabache hacia si, reclinándolos a ambos en el sillón dado que los gatos no estaban para seguir durmiendo. Sasuke, lejos de despertar optó por acomodarse en la nueva posición –encima de Naruto– mientras inconcientemente el rubio los cubría a ambos con una colcha.

Por supuesto que cuando ambos despertaron y se dieron cuenta en la _posición_ en la que se encontraban, fue la escena más incómoda que ambos hubiesen experimentado hasta el momento…

Pero eso, ya es otra historia.


End file.
